Chimamire no Tsubaki
by velveteenMemoirs
Summary: During a time where five noble dynasts rule their respective Kingdoms, one Marquis enforces the law impartially. However, when the independent colonies of Rukognai break out into war, what becomes of the two Princes in their effort to restore peace?
1. Precipice of a Storm

**Title: **_Chimamire no Tsubaki_

**Synopsis:** During a time where five noble dynasts rule their respective Kingdoms, one Marquis upholds the law above all else. However, when the independent colonies of Rukognai break out into war and endless riot, what becomes of the two Princes in their effort to restore peace?

**Rating: **_M_ - It's only like that because eventually events will lead up to justify this rating. Just, not _yet_.

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo-sensei owns Bleach and all its characters; I only use them for writing funtimes.

**Author's Note:** I'll admit (willingly) that as I created this, it was probably the greatest yet most arbitrary story idea that has ever struck me. Hmm. It's also the first I have thoroughly planned in my mind, so no worrying about the plot wavering—though I _might_ tweak the title later on. Forgive me for any OOC-ness now or in the near future. I hope I'll be able to convert a few others into liking this pairing as well! Reviews and criticism are always appreciated~.

* * *

In Kaien Shiba's eyes, life as a Prince was definitely neither the easiest nor the most pleasant thing to go through. He found it, for explanations sake, easily comparable to being like an unreachable itch: you know it is there, irritating the flesh so much so it hurts, yet one can only obey another's advice to refrain from scratching. The way he saw it, though, was that the person kind enough to give such advice clearly never experienced something as bad as that, themselves.

In less roundabout terms —he found it _excruciatingly_ annoying when someone who had not seen or gone thru what he had, whined to him of how good he must lead of a life, due to the social status crowned to him since birth.

Then again, he didn't exactly hate his life altogether, either —he simply found it a great pain in the ass that his parents constantly forced him to speak in formalities with them, despite that he felt they were quite close. Alternatively, that his caretakers were ordered to prevent him to set a foot outside the Palace, unless it was to help him gain the peoples favor. Even the fact that his family had over a hundred servants waiting on them daily, or that he even held the lawful right to say "my Kingdom" brought him ire.

How hard was it, so that he could go through a whole day without acting as if he were a thoughtless, handsome, public figure for his family? Especially when he was hardly ever allowed to travel beyond the castle walls, to begin with?

Things only got worse for him, when it came to freedom of privacy —nay, any form of liberty he naturally should have been entitled to, for that matter.

He was the first-born son, to the grand Shiba family's latest generation: healthy, strong, beautiful, popular for his benevolence, known for being a delightful man to befriend, and an indiscriminate, highly respected man. Therefore, it only made sense that he was to be the next heir for the throne his ancestors had worked so hard in establishing.

However, this, in no manner whatsoever, brought him any joy.

Kaien knew that this was yet another way for his parents to make sure he never escaped the palace, much less his predestined fate; never to have a chance —nor choice— to truly experience freedom as any commoner could in his entire lifetime.

Every day, he was awakened in his painfully large bedroom by a handful of flustered maids, whom then insisted they undress, bathe and dress him again. Though he usually managed to get away with performing those tasks himself, the morning was then proceeded by heading to an extravagant dining room draped in priceless tapestry and velvet furnishings.

His meals consisted of only the finest, freshly picked or killed that very dawn substances, served in wasteful amounts in silverware that may was well have had God's very signature on them.

The rest of his day continued with activities decorated in exaggerated forms of wealth, in their respective forms, so much so that he had long grown bored of seeing so many expensive things in his time.

Gazing wistfully out of a row of opened windows, faking his attention as his eldest sitter told him of that day's duties, he idly delved into his own musings.

The very act itself was about the only habit of his that neared selfishness, so he had learned how to feign attention to keep it in his life.

Conceivably, absentmindedly, he had actually put some effort to look for something past the deep, lush hills outside.

It just so happened that, to the far, far, far west of their country neighbored another Kingdom.

During his primary days of training and education, he had learned that that demesne was ruled by their own long dynasty of noble's: the Kuchiki.

He had never met anyone from that empire, much less anyone legitimately related to the royal family, so he only knew as much of they and their customs from what he was taught.

There was, however, one fact of that neighboring Kingdom that obtained his interest recently — it turned out, that they also had a young Prince who was only a few years younger.

Although Kaien did have siblings, a sister and a brother, he was always segregated from the two, so he had begun to grow accustomed to being thought of as the only child.

With the knowledge that there was someone outside of his prison —someone whom his parents would, undoubtedly, acknowledge as having come from an equally respectful lineage as he— made him giddy to meet the other boy.

About two weeks prior to, the leader of the multitude of his caretakers had told him that his parents were invited to visit Sode no Shirayuki. At first, he had made the assumption they were simply telling him so he would take responsibility of the Sovereignty until their return. Regardless, as luck would actually have it, they had actually asked Kaien if he wanted to go as well.

Eager and tempted to say no at first, in a sense of rebellion, he took a day's worth of thinking and reflection, until finally deciding on going.

The mere thought of seeing what life abroad was like brought him much joy, as he was equally enthused in knowing that the Kuchiki Prince would be attending the gathering, too.

Kaien himself, admittedly, was not exactly a fully grown man, either —having just turned sixteen the past month— so, when they told him the other heir was still only of thirteen, he did not let it affect his current exultation.

Perhaps, there was a chance that they both were looking forward to meeting one another.

Getting up to go meet his etiquette mentor, Kaien wore a smile that did not wear out the rest of that evening.

**

* * *

**

"Byakuya."

A young, raven-haired boy looked up, eyebrow quirked curiously.

"Hai, jii-sama?"

The elder male frowned, perpetual half-lidded glare narrowing only in the slightest, as he maintained his apathetic mask up, like always.

"Do you not see the faults of your actions?"

Looking away from his unnerving, steely gaze, Byakuya managed to cease any thoughts of fidgeting under the scrutiny. He knew such disgusting physical displays only brought forth more humility to oneself, but he had no clue in how to respond, which made him tempted to give in. Then again, it was not as if what he had done was all that bad.

Was life for him becoming so uptight, to the point he was not allowed the simple pleasure of chasing around a catty old woman…?

The raven-haired boy batted away the fleeting query, paranoid his elder would somehow be able to read his thoughts.

Taking a seat across from the youth, the older man idly spared a glance at the various texts and such the former was learning from, carefully selecting his words for his reprimand all the while.

"Byakuya."

However reluctant to do so, the youth gracefully focused his attention back to his grandfather.

"Hai, jii-sama?"

"Do you not realize how your impulsiveness is sullying your title as the Kuchiki heir? As our country's Prince, it's future King?"

Byakuya absentmindedly kept note of how stoic his grandfather had kept his expression, wondering evanescently if he would ever be able to do the same. Bowing his head, he kept his own gaze void of usually fervent emotions.

"I have, jii-sama; prior to my studies. I know now not to act so selfishly and childishly any longer."

A long moment of silence pursued —an awkward pause, the youth was convinced it was— until, finally, the Kuchiki ruler locked his gaze with the raven-haired boy.

"I would expect no less from you. See to it that you accomplish your studies before your etiquette mentor arrives."

Almost immediately, the Kuchiki Prince's face lit up after confirming his elder's order.

"_Before_, jii-sama? Should there be any urgent news relayed to me then?"

Mouth turning into a thin line once more, Ginrei pondered deeply into whether or not it was too soon to tell Byakuya or not. Heavily sighing, he cleared his throat a bit.

"Shunsui and Nanao-san of Natsu-seppen shall be arriving here by tomorrow's noon."

The unexpected burst of joy Byakuya had shown on his complexion quickly dissipated at the clear disappointment.

"I see. I'll make sure to watch myself even closer, then, jii-sama."

Suddenly, his grandfather motioned that he had something else to add, though visibly reluctant to.

"It has come as belated tidings, but we are also to expect their eldest son to be accompanying us as well. Be sure to find something of mutual interest to distract the two of you from interrupting your elders."

There was neither warmth nor implications of comfort in his ever-flat voice, but Byakuya acknowledged how great of a feat it was, to have the Kuchiki ruler tell him of such grand news before originally anticipated.

As the older man stood up, the youth bowed his head once more, despite that his grandfather already knew of the vibrant smile plastered on his face.

"Hai, jii-sama."

It came as an even greater shock to when Byakuya did not receive any reprimands from the other, for having allowed such disgraceful expressions to be on his features.

Then again, he had never looked forward to anything else in his life as he was now.

He made sure to behave closest to perfect the remainder of the day.

**

* * *

**

"Ōji-sama, I think —"

"Oi, Ukitake, should you _really_ be calling your nephew that?"

Chuckling softly, the silver-haired man humbly accepted defeat, marring frown back to his usual smile.

"_Kaien_, I think you have every right to be happy about this."

The navy-haired Prince grinned reflexively, grateful for the other's unwavering sincerity.

"You really think so?"

Ukitake almost reprimanded Kaien for his current insecure thoughts —that he was being selfish— but had the good grace to ruffle his spiky locks warmly, instead.

"Of course. As to why your parents insisted you consider coming along —"

Instantaneously, the youth's grin broadened.

"You're going, too?"

Nodding his head, Kaien silently inquired his uncle to continue.

"—let us just enjoy this miracle with a positive attitude, agreed?"

"I won't ruin this by doing anything stupid, if that's what you meant. I promise."

Ukitake gave him a thoughtful but playfully dubious look, making his younger relative grow slightly angry.

"Are you absolutely sure? You can never really guarantee such things, beforehand, so freely, Kaien…"

Groaning in faux defeat, the adolescent sent him a mock glare and pout.

"_I'm sure_." He assured.

Standing up in one fluid motion, Ukitake gave on last disheveling to his hair.

"I will trust you, then, Kaien."

For reasons unclear to himself, the Shiba Prince was honestly proud that he had elicited such words from his Uncle. Nay —the very man that raised him as his own son.

The unusual widening of his aqua eyes promptly receded, as if they had never dilated, but he had begun to blush uncharacteristically a light peach.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. _Oyasuminasai_."

Both men bowed to each other, each sharing one last, easy smile before departing for their own sleeping chambers.

_Jūshirō_, Kaien thought to himself as he dressed into his pajamas, _you sure know how to spoil a kid._

Sighing wearily into his silk bed sheets, he overlapped his hands behind his neck and allowed himself to drift off into the promising slumber that undertook him and his idle musings.

He had all day tomorrow to share them with a fellow Prince, anyways.


	2. Idle Recollections

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo-sensei owns Bleach and all its characters; I only use them for writing funtimes.

**Author's Note:** I'm actually really, really happy with how this is turning out. Hope you readers do, too. :) I give my sincerest of apologies for the lack of updates recently; though, I probably won't ever get the chance to promise a deadline for any series. As always, reviews and critiscism are fully appreciated~.

**

* * *

**

For the first time in his life, Byakuya found himself to be the opposite of reluctant to wake up early that dawn.

—The sole other exception being when it was during his late parents grieving period.

In fact, he didn't even find it in himself to wait until his servants woke him —he had taken the rare liberty of doing that task himself.

Like clockwork, he slid out of bed and was led to an already steaming hot bath. Once he was done, he had to wait until his stylist found the perfect outfit for him, then it was off to his vanity closet.

He normally disliked having such a space reserved for him —unwilling to consent to the idea that men should have to put up with wearing maquillage, like any boy would— but, he was too excited for what was coming to protest.

Thereafter, he was placed into his private securities care: Yoruichi Shihouin, to be precise.

She also being the subject of his easily provoked, daily ire.

Even then, with her constant but improbably teasing, for once, he finally found he could just brush it off and remain seated until his grandfather arrived.

When the Kuchiki ruler did, had he had the freedom to, would have expressed the slight amazement that their Prince had learned how to stay calm. Instead, he gave an absentminded scold of how he was slouching, but assured the purple-haired woman they would be fine alone.

Greeting before giving her goodbye to her superior, she made one last remark that managed to distill the youth's current serenity.

"Remember to give a good impression today, Byakuya-bo."

Somehow, it seemed like she knew something of importance was to occur in effect to their meeting, but the elder Kuchiki refrained from giving her the satisfaction of worrying outwardly before prompting her leave.

He would just have to look into the matter later that evening.

**

* * *

**

"Kaien, you see —" Ukitake had begun chastising, but stopped when he realized the former was still asleep.

Mouth flattening to a thin line of a frown, the silver-haired elder softly shook the youth's broad shoulders.

"Kaien." He gently called out.

Snapping awake, the navy-haired adolescent looked a bit startled as he straightened himself in his seat.

"Jūshirō?"

Giving him a warm smile, finding himself unable to get worked up over such a thing, he ran a comforting hand through spiky tresses.

"You have yet to depart, and already you're trying to take another nap?

The Shiba Prince gave a mock pout, crossing his arms in a pseudo childish tantrum.

"I wasn't. You just…"

"— I just happened to catch you?"

Chuckling, despite himself, Kaien motioned for the ivory-haired man to take a seat beside him.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Kaien." The elder replied when he made no such indications to join him.

Immediately, some of the youth's earlier glee dissipated at the wistful look Ukitake wore.

"Jūshirō?"

The navy-haired adolescent sat up in his seat upright, fully aware and attentive, all drowsiness gone.

"What is it?"

Kaien could have testified that he felt his heart beat more erratically than it ever had before, as a look of sullen acceptation flickered in the other man's eyes.

"I cannot go with you."

Ukitake continued to smile, though he clearly look hurt himself to speak what he had, further causing Kaien to become even more frustrated between his current irrational fear.

"W-what…?"

Looking away, it being the first time he ever avoided his dearest Kaien's eyes, he clutched the cloth of his pale kimono tightly.

"Why?"

His eyes widened, despite his best efforts to keep a strait face.

Giving in to the temptation of sparing him a glance, Ukitake had to stop himself from wanting to embrace the youth to rid him of his uncharacteristic frown. He looked so sad, so innocent, so boyish — so young.

Had he been the cause of his current sadness?

"I-I —"

"You wouldn't just lie to me like that, Jūshirō." The youth pointedly stated, unaware himself of the desperation hidden beneath it.

Jūshirō had been the only one who would ever truly speak and listen to him with an impartialness even his parents lacked.

Was he finally trying to detach himself from him, now that Kaien was old enough to be on his own…?

Refraining from expressing any more softness or guilt, he kept a steady gaze with the Shiba Prince.

"The reasons pertaining to my inability to accompany matters not, Ōji-sama. Just…"

Kaien was tempted to drag him into his landau like a hostage and force him to go with, but all coherent thoughts he had ceased at the others next words.

"— make sure you have a splendid time at the Kuchiki's, for us both. Agreed?"

Ukitake found himself unsurprised as the chauffer closed the carriage door between them, and prepared for their departure.

What did bewilder him to the point of speechlessness, however, was that Kaien was grinning at him from inside of it. His complexion held no trace of resent nor hate towards him, which gave the youth a large sense of maturity — had he not been caught asunder by conflicting emotions inwardly.

"I promise."

Eyes dilated to an abnormal width, the silver-haired male subconsciously memorized the way Kaien had spoken those words to him, so smoothly and naturally.

Ukitake had grown accustomed to certain painful sensations in his lifetime, many of which stemmed from his frail health — but not once had he experienced such a bittersweet joy.

**

* * *

**

"Jii-sama?"

The only response the youth received was a soft grunt.

"Is that them?"

Sighing wearily as he made his younger relative stop pointing ever so rudely outside, he gave a sharp nod as he straightened his features.

"You would do good to introduce yourself properly, Byakuya."

"Hai, jii-sama."

The elder knew that, even if his grandson tried, there really was no way he was going to get him to stop acting so lucidly eager. Though he was proud with how gracefully and diligently the Kuchiki Prince was able to walk silently beside he, there remained some doubt of him completely conforming to what he needed to be in the future.

Even if it were principles that he would never agree to, due to his own sense of moral.

Byakuya watched, though his face showed little more than apathy, in his mind he was slightly awed.

The first to come out was, clearly, the King of their neighboring Kingdom.

The part of him that had truly amazed him, though, was his attire — which consisted of a large, black kimono, similar to his grandfather's but held a distinct family crest on his chest. On top of that, however, he wore a woman's pink kimono loosely, and a sakkat covered the most part of his face.

The Kuchiki Prince stifled a giggle that threatened to interrupt his current serenity, as he watched the brown-haired man try to leave his Queen behind in the carriage. This proved to be futile, seeing how she pulled him back by her side by hauling his collar like a dog that had done wrong.

Looking up to his grandfather, curious if that was how the other man always acted, he witnessed a rare glimpse of him gazing off. The surprising part was the hint of wistfulness in his usually emotionless eyes.

Inclined to leave him be, Byakuya turned his attention back outside, hoping that he had not missed the Shiba Prince's arrival.

To his utter shock, though, the very youth he looked for had suddenly appeared a few feet before him, softly grinning down at him.

"Oh-ho, it seems that Byakuya-chan grew since the last time I was here!"

His frown faltering only in the slightest, the youth's grandfather bowed his head by the tiniest bit.

"Shunsui, Nanao."

Turning his expression cold and steely once more, he regarded the navy-haired boy sobering from his nap with a hidden amount of distaste.

"Kaien."

Byakuya stared, dazedly, but made sure he didn't look like he was as awed as he really was.

Somehow, he felt like he was out of league.

Clearly not in the sense that he felt his social status was lower, but more that he and his grandfather were not as close as the other Prince seemed to be with his family. Of course, he certainly wasn't about to try to feign such an act of adoration with his grandfather, either.

Bowing his head, the raven-haired boy acknowledged the three quite reverently.

"Hajimemashite. I'm —"

Abruptly, before he had a chance to finish introducing himself, a warm, sun-kissed hand gently gripped his shoulder and he doggedly looked up.

"Wow. Are you seriously thirteen? You could wed any beautiful Princess with those looks."

Absentmindedly, Byakuya had flustered a soft peach, despite that he knew there were others around.

Then, it occurred to him —no one had ever spoken so freely to him before; with a voice and manner that exulted his current emotion uncensored— hence, he was unsure of how to react, let alone respond.

Pulling his hand away, the navy-haired youth accidentally brushed the boy's lower jaw without knowing as he did so, making him even more nervous.

That is, until, the Shiba Prince gave a soothing grin.

"Kaien Shiba. Nice to meet you, too, uh..."

Dawning that he had not yet said his own name, almost beaming with joy but tone still even, he replied.

"Byakuya Kuchiki."

**

* * *

**

Kaien was more than slightly bewildered at how high-strung the boy before him was acting.

Obviously, it was not out of his own will, but… The act did not suit someone like him: someone who so lucidly was full of fervent passion. Someone much like himself.

It made him feel uncomfortable and stiff just by watching him, and made him pity the boy some.

Therefore, he was quite pleased with himself, when he managed to ease the kid.

—Well, _Byakuya_, now that he knew his name.

Turning to the right, his mother happily spared him a smile, before inadvertently leading the two already conversing King's to another area.

Kaien didn't like having older people watch him under any circumstances, so this occasion further proved his point.

Having them around meant having to restrain himself, much as the Kuchiki Prince was doing —to bar he and his true emotions, even though such ways bothered him deeply— and made a mental note to thank his mother properly for her obvious consideration.

"Well, what do you do for fun around here, Byakuya?"

Suddenly, however, a Knight barged into the room, and Kaien noticed the slightly frightened look the boy he had just apellated wore.

"I beg your pardon for coming in unannounced, my dearest King, but I —"

"…Renji?"

The owner of the crimson hair looked up, pleasantly shocked, as he allowed a toothy grin to mar his once composed features.

Byakuya looked over to Kaien, surprised at the scene unfolding before him, but decided to keep quiet until he felt it was appropriate to interrupt.

"Kaien?"

A hearty chuckle from the Shiba Prince.

"The one and only, Abarai."

The heavily armored Knight heaved a sigh of relief, as he gave his Prince a bow before striding to their sides.

"How long have you been here, Kaien?"

Placing a warm hand on his shoulder, the navy-haired Prince practically radiated joy.

"Not long. I and my parents arrived only a few moments prior to."

"Ah, so I take it Jyushiro is keeping Natsu-Seppen under his care during your stay? I had heard his illness had caused him to rest in bed for months, so…"

Byakuya visibly winced as his Royal Guard continued to speak.

Even if it was not physically expressed, he could somehow tell the subject was a matter Kaien wasn't very comfortable with. Henceforth, he took it upon himself as the host to make sure his Paladin quit while there was no urge in the other to submit to violence.

"Abarai, Renji."

The red-haired male promptly straightened up, eyes slanted and face serious once more as he avoided any direct eye contact with either of the noble heirs.

"Hai, my Prince!"

Kaien tossed Byakuya a wary glance, concerned that the younger boy might not be as fervent as he had originally presumed.

However, by the ghost of a sadistic smirk on the raven-haired youth's features, it became obvious what he was up to — in which, the Shiba Prince found himself eager in joining.

The Kuchiki definitely had some charming spunk to him, after all.

Turning his steely gaze back to Renji, Byakuya managed to keep a stoic face by biting the inside of his cheeks.

"Have you forgotten of our other guest, Renji?"

Kaien honestly would have spit out a beverage from his mouth, had he been drinking, but followed suit with the younger boy at his side to keep calm.

Swallowing hard and loudly, trying his best to keep from sweating bullets, the red-haired Paladin bent down on one knee, head almost touching the ground as he crossed an arm over to clutch his left shoulder.

"Please forgive me for my imprudence, my Lords. I bequeath to you both that I did not mean to cause any misunderstandings in our social differences, nor was I imposing myself to illusion that I could ever be your equal —"

A soft snicker and a loud chortle interrupted his heartfelt apology.

Frozen, Renji was utterly confused if he should continue, or if it was a sign that he was bothering them. Uncertain, he kept his head bowed and continued.

"—I sincerely apologize if I am impeding you from enjoying your meeting, Kuchiki-sama; Shiba-sama. I plead that you may be able to forgive my unsightly insubordination in the future, should you find it —"

Suddenly, he found that Kaien had dropped to his knees as he burst out into raucous laughter, which had been quivering violently — but he had been to busy asking forgiveness to see this.

Amber eyes widening, still unsure if he should stay or not, he tensed as a familiarl small, pale hand gently reside at the top of his head.

"Abarai, Renji."

Gulping, he slowly tilted his head up.

"H-hai, Oji-sama!"

He immediately flustered a vermillion nearing his hair color, whence Byakuya permitted him and Kaien to witness a rare smile. A true, warming smile, at that.

"Please, forgive me. I should not have dared to use you, your status or emotions in such a manner to merely entertain us."

Renji could have sworn his face was on fire.

"Yeah, we're real sorry, Red. The opportunity was too good to pass up, though. Forgive us?"

Scratch that, he was being dipped in lava, wasn't he?

Finding himself unable to hold it against them —especially after his Prince had smiled so happily— he chuckled softly and took both their hands into his calloused ones.

"I take it your parents have long since gone?"

Kaien simply nodded his head.

Standing up, he allowed his audacity to ruffle a hand through raven hair and squeeze a tanned shoulder warmly, and Abarai began to grin again.

"Then you two are in luck. There's a festival going on all throughout Rukognai, and I, Shuuhei, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Hitsugaya were about to go on our way."

Byakuya shot him a warning look, this time no longer feigning it, but found himself easily coaxed as Kaien wrapped an arm around his small shoulders.

"What do you say? I mean, you can't tell me you've had the chance to go before, have you, Byakuya?"

Flustering a soft peach, the Kuchiki heir took a moment to think it over thoroughly, trying to find a plausible excuse or loophole so his elder could not hold it against them.

Looking up with a dryly-humored look, he nod his head gracefully, despite that he was practically squealing of joy inside.

"If it means leaving jii-sama and the others to themselves, then I will allow it."

Abruptly, Kaien ran a comforting hand through his hair, inadvertently avoiding the kenseikan neatly attached to certain locks.

"You're a smart one, too, aren't you?"

Renji noticed his Prince fluster a darker hue, but was too busy enjoying the excellent opportunity to think too much of it.

Taking a step forward, the younger male clutched the door handle firmly, clearing his throat as he faced them more calmly.

"Make sure we do not arrive any later than the Suns set, Abarai."

Both Kaien and Renji gave him a grateful look, and had he not been so keenly keeping up his apathetic charade, Byakuya would have felt inclined in joining them.

"Hai, my Prince!"

**

* * *

**

Firm, gray eyes watched as a handful of Knight's were swift in taking their leave to the Kingdom's outskirts. Although, what had caught his eye had been the thatch of navy hair riding alongside a slimmer, raven-haired youth, whose kenseikan glimmering in the light.

"I'm surprised you didn't stop them the second Renji went."

Slowly taking his eyes away from the scene, Ginrei sent Kyouraku a knowing glance.

"I believe we are both in the same state."

Coughing, the two men looked over at the blue-haired woman in the middle of the room ever so calmly rocking a baby in her arms.

"Really, you two are such a bore. We all know this was why we came here to begin with. Isn't that right, Ichigo?"

The two Kings stared at her as if she had two heads when she spoke babyishly at the end, but walked away from the balcony and back into the nursery.

"Jeez, can't you at least let me have a little fun over here, Nanao-chan?"

At the sharp glare she sent him, he conceded defeat.

Placing the orange-haired child back into his designated crib, she walked over to the two older men with a slight frown.

"Is it safe to assume this is as far as we are able to let things go on, as they have been?"

She was answered with silence, but within that silence, she found an answer she hoped she would not have received.

Looking out the open area to her left, she cast a wistful gaze to nothing in particular.

She knew that Renji was a faithful Knight, and so were the others who had gone along, and they had sworn utter loyalty to they and their heirs safety.

However, words alone could not save a country. Or two, for that matter. Even if that had worked before.

"I trust you two have everything prepared?"

Nodding their heads, Ginrei took a seat and surprisingly heaved a tired sigh.

"Then it's time, isn't it?"

Kyouraku had wished that he had not asked that question aloud, but by the hurt look his wife and the faltering facade the elder Kuchiki gave, he knew it all to well.

They no longer held the power to stop the oncoming storm from breaching their Prince's illusionary peace.


End file.
